When I was your man
by Eleonore et Sarah
Summary: Premier OS au rythme de "When I was your man" de Bruno Mars. PDV Ron, mais c'est une Dramione.
1. When I was your man

When I was your man

PDV Ronald:

"Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same"

Hermione, Hermione… Ce doux prénom sur la langue, que je regrette, je regrette…

"When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name"

Te souviens-tu lorsqu'Harry et Ginny essayaient de nous mettre ensemble ? De notre premier bal ? Tu étais rayonnante à mon bras, pendant que je murmurai ton prénom. Hermione, je regrette, je regrette…

"And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh  
Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize"

Tu es toujours rayonnante, mais plus à mon bras. J'étais idiot, trop occupé par mon propre bonheur, je ne voyais pas ce dont tu avais besoin, et maintenant, je regrette Hermione, je regrette…

"That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance"

J'aurais dû tout te donner, passer le plus de temps avec toi, ne pas avoir peur des regards des autres lorsque l'on était dans les couloirs de Poudlard. T'emmener partout, satisfaire tes moindres désirs. Maintenant, je regrette, Hermione, je regrette…

"Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance"

J'aurais dû remarquer à quel point tu aimais danser, tournoyer dans les airs. J'aurai dû tout remarquer. Le soir de notre rupture, je n'ai pu t'emmener danser, tout ça à cause de ma timidité. Je regrette, Hermione, je regrette…

"Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man."

Ton partenaire de danse à notre soirée avait remarqué tes souhaits. Je te voyais magnifique dans ses bras, et je ne pus contenir ma jalousie, je regrette, Hermione, je regrette…

"My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life"

J'étais naturellement jaloux, et à cause d'une énième crise de jalousie de ma part, tu avais rompu. Maintenant je regrette, Hermione, je regrette…

"Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made"

J'ai ensuite essayé à plusieurs reprises de réparer mon erreur, mais tu avais déjà tourné la page. Maintenant Hermione, je regrette, je regrette…

"And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh"

A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je te vois à mon bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter, Hermione, je regrette…

"Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man."

Je le vois, tous les matins, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, à t'attendre, faisant ainsi l'action que j'aurais dû faire. Et je te vois sauter dans ses bras en riant.

Aujourd'hui, c'est votre bal. Je te vois tournoyer dans ses bras, heureuse. Lui a pu deviner tes désirs, moi je les ai compris trop tard. Plus je vous vois, plus je me remémore sa déclaration d'amour et ton accord, plus je sens mon cœur se déchirer petit à petit. Hermione, je regrette, je regrette…

"Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes"

C'est à présent trop tard pour moi de te reconquérir. Harry et Ginny semblent contents de te voir si heureuse, si épanouie. Je te vois au bras de ton homme et je regrette, je regrette…

"But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance"

Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il fera ce que je n'ai pu faire.

Je dois être suffisamment fort pour tourner la page, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter, Hermione, je regrette…

"Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance"

Vous tournoyez lentement, seuls dans votre bulle, sur la piste de danse, sous les yeux émus de tous les élèves et de Dumbledore, content de l'union entre les deux maisons ennemies, et je me force à sourire, essayant d'oublier de regretter, Hermione, je regrette…

"Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!"

J'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi égoïste que moi. J'espère qu'il te rendra plus heureuse que moi car je regrette, je regrette…

"Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!"

Je regrette de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu voir tes désirs avant, mais surtout je regrette d'avoir laissé Drago Malefoy (re)conquérir ton cœur avant moi.


	2. Merci

Coucou cher lecteur, chère lectrice,

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire notre petite histoire.

Merci aussi de bien vouloir donner vos impressions, pour, si vous n'aimez pas, nous corriger.

C'était notre premier OS !

Eléonore et Sarah


End file.
